newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wikigrounds:Rules
These are the rules for the site. Rules Do not do these things. They could result in a ban. *Initiating or participating in a spam attack. You will be perma-banned and reported to your ISP when caught. *Copying and pasting text from other sites. Put originality into your articles. *Using inappropriate language, unless it is absolutely relevent and needed. *Posting pornographic, gross or NSFW (Not Safe For Work) material without a clear warning. It must not be displayed in a way that people can see it right when they load the page. *Linking to viruses, referral sites, or maliciously coded websites without a clear warning and a malevolent intention to hurt other viewers. *Posting with an alt whilst blocked, or your main account while an alt is blocked. *Blanking or vandalizing pages. *Harassing or trolling other users, or reverting their edits without any reason. Blocking policy If you break a small rule, an admin might just warn you on your user talk page. If you break the rules very frequently, admins have the right to block you for as long as they feel is necessary. Perma-bans If you violate very large rules very frequently, an admin could request your name/IP to be perma-banned. If the admin's request is approved, your username and IP will be perma-banned, and you will never be able to edit pages again. Some offenses will get you perma-banned on the spot. These include: *Running a script on your account without admin approval. *Using an alt account to vandalize. *Spamming the Main Page *Uploading child pornography (We will report you!) Article creation *All articles must be Newgrounds-related *Articles about BBS users must be in the User: namespace *Copying from Wikipedia is okay, as long as you take out all links that are not Newgrounds related, or use Template:w to link to Wikipedia. Article deletion/protection If you want an article deleted or protected, please notify an administrator. Stubs *A stub on Wikigrounds is defined as an article that doesn't have: **More than 7 sentences **A category **Any standard template for that type of article e.g, User Template for a User **More than 2 paragraphs **A picture *You can help stubs grow by expanding them, adding useful information. *If you feel that an article is too long to be a stub, you may then remove the template. Miscellaneous info Some general tips: *Always bold the first mention of the subject matter, *Always italicize titles, *Use a submitters Username for the page where possible- that is what they have chosen to be known as, then put in their real name if they declare it anywhere on Newgrounds. * Hunting the internet to put in personal info about people is inappropriate and will probably be removed. If people don't mention where they work or what their children's names are ON NEWGROUNDS, they probably won't appreciate you hunting it down online. Also, this constantly happened on the old wiki, but just to remind you: *NEVER CAPITALIZE WORDS IN HEADERS UNLESS IT IS THE FIRST WORD OR A PROPER NOUN.